


After Great Pain, A Formal Feeling Comes

by YetForNothing



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Future-fic, Hurt/Comfort, Kagami-centric, M/M, Magic, Science Fiction, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetForNothing/pseuds/YetForNothing
Summary: Years after they've all graduated high school, the world has transformed into a war-torn place. The Generation of Miracles are now humanity's only hope against the monster that is the Great Destroyer. It is at this time, that a wounded Himuro Tatsuya is washed ashore the beaches of Japan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title and story inspired by the Emily Dickinson poem of the same name.

_He became aware of it the moment it happened, surprisingly. He relished the warm sunlight beaming down on him. The sand was underneath him, and his hands weakly grazed the grains. He hadn’t seen it in so long, hadn’t felt, he had missed this, he realized._

_He cried loudly for the first time in years. ___

__-_ _

__“Captain, um,”_ _

__Kasamatsu looked up from his reports to his younger subordinate, who was peeking nervously through the doors of his cabin. “Yes?”_ _

__“The wreckage from this morning, sir, we think you might want to look at it.”_ _

__“It’s just some cargo waste. I’m sure you could handle that.”_ _

__The young ensign scratched his head. “Ah, but we discovered a, um, a survivor.”_ _

__Kasamatsu’s eyes bugged out of his sockets. He shoved his papers down onto his desk and immediately gestured for the younger man to lead him. The man saluted and they quickly headded down the galley to the labs. “What do you know so far? Are you sure that they’re even alive? Especially if they landed on our east coast.”_ _

__“He has the North American insignia on him, sir, but there doesn’t seem to be a tracker so he couldn’t have been high profile. He’s in bad shape but Onodera-sensei is taking care of him.”_ _

__They both stopped in front of two barred doors and the ensign gave a nod to the guard before opening the doors. They made their way to the inner most room of the labs where the medical unit lay. The doctors and their assistants gave passing nods to Kasamatsu’s badge but then went on their way. The glass door of the infirmary was slid open and the familiar blond doctor of their base greeted them with a dour look._ _

__“Ah, Chiaki-kun, thank you for bringing the Captain here.”_ _

__The ensign saluted and exited quickly, leaving Kasamatsu alone with the doctor. The old man’s weathered face gave Kasamatsu a sad look. “I’m afraid if you want to get information out of this young man, you will have to wait. He’s in no shape to be doing anything for a long time.”_ _

__“Where is he?” Kasamatsu asked, eyeing the curtain divider behind the doctor._ _

__Onodera moved the curtain back to reveal an unconscious Japanese man covered heavily in bandages. There was an IV drip attached to one of his arms, and an oxygen mask on his face. The man’s dark black hair parted to reveal only one eye, the left being wrapped in bandages._ _

__Kasamatsu frowned, finding the man familiar but not being able to place him. It clicked a moment later, in a horrifying realization when he saw the chain around the man’s neck. The familiar ring sat there, rusted and worn, but also accompanied by an identical ring right beside it._ _

__“Captain?” Onodera asked and Kasamatsu shook his head._ _

__“I’ve got to make a phone call. Take care of him, he’s just become the highest priority on the base.”_ _

__With that Kasamatsu hightailed it out of there, feeling the blood rushing to his head. He dialed the familiar number and heard the dial tone in his ear. It was comforting against the sound of his thundering heart._ _

__The ringing voice of his husband picked up a moment later. “Yukio!” he heard. “What’s this? You don’t usually call in the middle of the day!”_ _

__Kasamatsu choked out a watery laugh. “We have an emergency here, Ryouta,” he said and he could practically see his lover freezing in horror as a million different worst scenarios immediately popped into his head. In order to derail those thoughts, he quickly continued. “We found a survivor today. One that looks suspiciously like Himuro Tatsuya.”_ _

__-_ _

__After that phone call, Kasamatsu knows that Kise ended up calling the rest of the Miracles. For the first time, but unsurprisingly, it was Murasakibara that shows up first. He barged in through the main doors in record timing, his towering body and menacing glare sending all the guards scampering. He strode over to Kasamatsu with purpose._ _

__“Where is he?” he demanded and the older man knew better than to argue with the giant. So he led him to one of the nicer beds that he had had Himuro moved to earlier and grimaced at the horrified look that came over Murasakibara’s face. The purple haired giant reached his shaky hands out to touch the man’s bare shoulder, with more care and gentleness than Kasamatsu had ever seen._ _

__“Welcome home, Muro-chin.” Murasakibara whispered, with a choked voice._ _

___It’s a heart wrenching thing,_ Kasamatsu thought as he watched over them. He knew that if it were his husband lying on the bed like that, he wouldn’t be able to handle it. He didn’t even know Himuro that well, but he knew the horrors that occurred in this war. And so he realized just how lucky both Himuro and Murasakibara were, now, and how much luckier himself and the rest of the people he knew, to be healthy and hale. _ _

__“Hello, Yukio-cchi,” a small voice said from behind him and Kasamatsu turned to the taller figure with a smile._ _

__Kise quickly pecked his husband in greeting before looking forlornly at the reunited couple. He headed over to pull Murasakibara a chair to sit on, his jean covered knees looking painful as they knelt on the hardwood floor. The blond coaxed the giant up so he could sit more comfortably, and while Murasakibara went without minimal protest, he didn’t once let go of Himuro’s hand._ _

__“Kasamatsu-san.”_ _

__Kasamatsu turned to see the rest of the miracles standing hesitantly by the door. Kuroko, who spoke, inched forward with Akashi right behind him. Kasamatsu nodded in greeting to both of them, and eyed the growing crowd behind them suspiciously._ _

__Takao waved surreptitiously before pushing Midorima inside. Midorima scowled but lets himself be maneuvered so that both medical personnel had a good view of Himuro’s chart and condition. While Midorima glanced over the paper impassively, Takao openly grimaced when he saw Himuro deathly still and wrapped in bandages. The mood was serious and the tension palpable enough for Kasamatsu to call it quits and shoo everyone except for Midorima and Murasakibara out of the room, the latter because of obvious reasons and the former so he could make sure nothing stupid happens while Kasamatsu was gone._ _

__Outside, Furihata looked apprehensively at Kasamatsu, moving to stand beside Akashi and Kuroko. “Is Himuro-san going to be alright?” Furihata asked Kasamatsu, who nodded with a thick swallow._ _

__“It’s going to take some time but his injuries will heal, according to our doctor.” He looked back, as if indicating to Midorima. “Yours will probably agree. But there’s no telling what he saw back there.”_ _

__Akashi narrowed his eyes. “There could be a lot of sensitive information that he could give us.”_ _

__“Was he the only one your people found, Kasamatsu-san?” Kuroko asked with a pointed look. Everyone in the room knew what Kuroko meant by it._ _

__Kasamatsu shook his head. “I’m sorry. I checked the wreckage myself. He was the only one aboard.”_ _

__“What did you find him on, Yukio-cchi?” It was Kise who asked now. “I’m interested in how a transport could’ve made it all the way through the Pacific.”_ _

__Kasamatsu ran a hand through his hair as he led them through his building to where his men kept their reports. “It almost didn’t. My men found it out while they were patrolling, though it was mostly in pieces.” He handed Kise the file with the designated storage unit numbers and sketched blueprints he had made the night before. “Have Momoi-san look over them, will you? I want to know if the transport was anything we’ve seen before.”_ _

__“Roger,” Kise replied, phone already in his hand as he walked to the side while reading._ _

__Akashi side-eyed the document and frowned. It wasn’t one of the popular transport models. He turned to Kuroko to ask his opinion when he saw the distant look in the eyes of his teal haired companion. Aomine had a tight grip on Kuroko’s paler hand and both looked equally distressed._ _

__“Himuro will know where Taiga is,” Akashi attempted to reassure them. “They’re brothers. Surely they must have kept in contact.”_ _

__Kuroko gave him that suspicious look before giving him a half-grateful smile. He heaved a sigh and gave Aomine’s hand a squeeze. “You’re right. Thank you, Akashi-kun.” He then turned to look at Aomine, whose stiff shoulders hadn’t loosened at all._ _

__Akashi just glanced helplessly at his friends. He could call them that now, he thinks, and he supposed that in a way he had Kagami Taiga to thank for that. He knew that if the redhead hadn’t been in the picture, Seirin would never have taken the miracles off of their high horse. He tilted his head to the side to see his own lover giving concerned looks to all the brooding people in the room. Akashi made way to take Furihata’s hand, and smiled as convincingly as he could._ _

__Because they all, like the others in the East, had heard of the great massacres that occurred in the American plains and country sides. They knew of the monster that was aptly named the Great Destroyer. To have been caught in the crossfire of such a tragedy: the thought in itself was paralyzing._ _

__Akashi brought Furihata into a hug, an unusual public display of affection. He whispered his name, a quiet _Kouki_ and desperately hoped that what he feared will not come to fruition._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some very violent descriptions will be present in this chapter.

It was a full three days before Himuro woke up. 

Murasakibara was in the room alone with him, humming some incomprehensible lullaby under his breath when he felt the hand under his twitch. Himuro’s chest heaved a great breath and a rattling voice echoed out of his mouth. 

“A-ah? No snacks today, Atsushi?”  
Murasakibara’s mouth dropped open in shock when he saw those pale lips move, convinced that he was dreaming. The dark eye was crinkled, the familiar smile displayed on that pale face. “Muro-chin?” he questioned. 

Himuro grinned shakily. “Who e-else?” 

Murasakibara felt as if a weight has been lifted off of his chest and he reached over to press a kiss to the clammy skin on his hand. His eyes were watery. “I missed you, Muro-chin.” 

“He’s awake?” they heard a incredulous voice behind them and Murasakibara turned to see Midorima standing there with his clipboard. Even if he didn’t show it on his face, it was obvious that the doctor was relieved to see his patient awake.

Himuro's eye widened. “Ah, this- this is new.” He commented airly. “I’ve never had Midorima-kun show up in one of my dreams before.” 

Murasakibara’s smile slipped. “Eh?” he said as he turned back to Himuro. 

Himuro gave a semblance of a giggle, if the painful sounding rattle in his throat was any indication. “Taiga’s shown up tons, his boys- Kuroko and that Aomine- too but never Midorima.” He blew a wistful sigh at Murasakibara, who by now was looking stricken. “Of course Atsushi the most. I want to see Atsushi the most.” 

Midorima wasn’t faring much better than Murasakibara. “Himuro-san, this isn’t a—“

“I’m real,” Murasakibara interrupted, bringing Himuro’s hand up to touch his cheek. “This isn’t a dream, Muro-chin.” 

Himuro just looked at him, confused. “Don’t be silly,” he admonished. “As if you would be here.” 

“Feel.” Murasakibara demanded, pressing the hand tight against his cheek. “I’m right here.” 

They watched helplessly as Himuro’s face morphed into comprehension. The smile gave away to a heartbroken and terrified look. He weakly attempted to wrench his hand from Murasakibara’s grip. “No, nonononono—“ he let out a steady stream of incoherent garble and he struggled against the giant’s hold. “No,” he repeated. “Why are you here- you shouldn’t be, how you be safe if you’re here?!” he cried and struggled still, but with a strong hold, Murasakibara easily folded the smaller and much too thin man into an embrace. 

Himuro flailed a bit, his arms banging on Murasakibara, but the taller man held tighter still. He only let go when he heard a pained gasp from the smaller man, remembering the injuries. Himuro, with a shocked look on his face, tentatively reached for the bandage on his eye. His face scrunched up as tears began to leak out of his eye. He reached out to grip one of Murasakibara’s hovering hands. He looked up into those big purple eyes desperately. “I—“ he began with a quiet trembling voice. “I made it?” 

Midorima offered him a small nod and Himuro pulled slightly at Murasakibara. He began to cry as he touched Murasakibara’s face, exploring it, making sure that it was real, that _he_ was real. 

“At-Atsushi,” He said with a watery voice. “I love you. I love you so much. I missed you. I-“ Murasakibara folded him into another, more gentler, hug this time. The two clung for each other for a while, and Midorima stepped to the side of the room to give them some semblance of privacy. 

After a while, Himuro sniffled and pulled away from Murasakibara’s teddy bear hold, looking towards Midorima with the eyes of a man facing his execution. 

“G-get the rest of them here. You miracles,” he told him. “I think I have some information you might want.” 

Midorima frowned. “You are in no shape to be gIving us anything right now. It would be better if you rest and heal, and then we can talk.” 

“No!” Himuro protested. “No. You don’t understand, so much more bad things could happen the longer we wait, the longer I let hi—“ he stopped himself and slowed down, taking a deep breath. “Tell your leader that I know how to defeat the Great Destroyer.” 

Murasakibara stilled and Midorima looked sharply at Himuro, who avoided the scrutinizing gaze of the former. 

Midorima contemplated for a moment, then pushed his glasses up. “I’ll find Akashi.” With that, he left briskly and Murasakibara forced Himuro to look at him. 

“Muro-chin, what happened to you in America?” He questioned incredulously. “How do yo—“ 

Himuro shushed him. “I’ll tell you the whole story when the rest of them get here. I don’t want to tell it more than once.”

At that statement, Murasakibara quieted but still continued looking worriedly at his companion. 

-

When Midorima returned, Akashi in tow, there were three other familiar faces behind him. Kuroko and Kise smiled gently at Himuro, looking weathered by the years but kind. Aomine stood by the door and gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

“Himuro-san,” Kuroko greeted. “It’s good to see you awake.” 

Himuro cracked a wry grin. He nodded in response before turning to Akashi who voiced his greetings as well. 

“Indeed.” He said. “It’s good that you are alright after having made it this far.” 

Himuro clenched his teeth, not liking the slightly smug tone under Akashi’s voice. He didn’t know that Akashi didn’t mean it. He pressed his lips tightly together. “Just ask what you want. We can deal with the rest later.” 

Akashi frowned, realizing that Himuro had taken offense but decided to follow the aforementioned request. “Shintarou mentioned that you knew how to defeat the Great Destroyer. How about we start from there?” 

Himuro leaned back as the memories came back to him. He felt Atsushi’s firm chest behind him, solid and real. It comforted him. “They used a human body and that person’s emotions were the catalyst to creating that monster. Do you understand?” 

“The heart,” Kise said in realization. “If we have the heart, then we can essentially render him harmless.” 

“But that’ll be impossible,” Aomine spoke up, protesting. “Up close and in combat range, that thing is a fucking powerhouse. It’d destroy us before we’d even have a chance to get close to its heart.” 

“Don’t.” Himuro uttered darkly, glaring at Aomine. “Don’t call him that. It. He’s a victim in all of this, he shouldn’t be blamed.” 

Akashi raised a brow. “He is directly responsible for the deaths of millions of people.” 

“Don’t you think I know that?” Himuro raged violently, his good hand that wasn’t bandaged in a sling was clutching the bedsheet tightly. “I was made to watch as those mad men tortured and warped one of the kindest people alive into that thing! And the cruelest part was that his consciousness was always awake when they controlled his body.” 

“They made him break by letting him see the things he had done.” Kuroko finished for him, voice hollow in his shock. 

Himuro sunk down onto Murasakibara. “Yes.” He reached for his neck and pulled out a chain. It was the one that he and Kagami shared, except now, there were two rings clinking on it instead of one. He showed them a rueful look as he took the two rings into his hand. “I think it’s better if I start the story at the beginning, when we arrived in America ten years ago. Because you see, the plan had been in the works for a long time: to make Taiga into the monster we know as the Great Destroyer.” 

Kuroko collapsed to the floor, his knees trembling and weak. Tears had already formed in his eyes. He had had so many fears, so many worst scenarios, but this was infinitely worse than all of them. The rest of the miracles were stunned into silence, Kise with his hand over his mouth and Akashi and Midorima gaping. Aomine’s eyes blazed with anger and he strode over to Himuro to grab him by the collar of his shirt. 

“You fucking liar,” Aomine growled at him. “I faced that monster myself and let me tell you that that wasn’t Kagami Taiga. It didn’t even look like him!” 

A large hand wound itself around Aomine wrist, and the blue haired man looked up into Murasakibara’s menacing face. “Let go of him, Mine-chin,” he snarled and Aomine stared at him, stalemated, but then Akashi barked his order. 

“Daiki.” 

With a single word, Akashi was able to decimate the anger in Aomine’s eyes. Himuro was let down and let go of, and he looked wistfully at Aomine, who scoffed nonetheless. 

“So it was you,” Himuro said, and Aomine gave him a questioning look. “When we first heard about the heroes that hailed from Asia, everyone was skeptical. Even in America, the people wanted the government overthrown, so we researched a lot about you guys. One day, when Taiga came back from one of his… _assignments_ , he looked brighter, happier.” Himuro smiled softly, looking down at the ring still clutched in his hand. “He was more like himself. He laughed, telling me that of course it was you guys. Of course it would be those damned miracles who would save the world.” 

A muffled sob was heard as Kise buried Kuroko into an embrace, the blond’s face tight and pained. 

“No, Kuroko-kun, don’t cry,” Himuro told him. “If I am to tell the whole story then I don’t want you to cry. Please.” Kuroko pulled away with a sniffle and found himself in Aomine’s embrace. The two lovers hugged each other tightly. 

Himuro looked to Akashi and gave something of a smirk. “Let the ones you’ve left outside come in, won’t you? They’ll benefit from hearing this too.” 

Akashi opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it, nodding to Midorima. Midorima then, in turn opened the door and muttered a quiet ‘come in’, and Kasamatsu, Takao and Furihata entered. 

Himuro was already shaking minutely when they all sat down. Murasakibara was a strong wall behind him, offering support that he gladly took, quiet but grateful. Midorima sat in the office chair beside the lone desk in the room, with Takao casually leaning against it. Akashi had snagged the remaining two chairs for himself and Furihata, who offered a friendly smile to Kuroko before sitting down. Kise and Kuroko were still sitting closely together on the floor, while both their partners stood leaning against the wall. 

“You can begin,” Akashi told him. 

Himuro nodded, swallowing thickly. “It began as soon as we landed in LA. They- they had been planning this for a while. So when we landed, we were immediately taken to this facility. They told us they were sent by Taiga’s father, and we fell for it, since Hiroshi-san’s company is huge and he could’ve sent anyone to pick us up. I don’t remember much after seeing the white, hospital-like foyer of the clinic, but I do know they did something to Taiga. We were separated from then on. Of course I was furious and terrified when I realized we had essentially been kidnapped. They put me in these barracks with these- kids, really- but not normal ones.” He looked up to meet Akashi’s eyes. “I imagine they must’ve been prototypes of the first mecha-soldiers.” 

Faces of horror were strewn all over the room. “They used children to start this war,” Aomine bit out, his fists clenched tight. 

Himuro just looked on sadly. “A lot of them were trial runs. For what they were going to do to Taiga- to create that _monster._ ” He heaved a small sigh. “At the time though, I was mostly upset and angry. I hadn’t seen Taiga since they brought us there. He was thrown in there with me a few days later, but he was- he was hurt. He had burn marks all over his torso and he was covered in bleeding cuts. He was wearing the clothes we had on the flight, battered and ruined. I had never been so happy to see him. He told me they were trying to talk to him, to get him to give up. For the longest time, we had no idea what they meant.” 

“The heart,” Midorima said quietly, reaching for Takao’s hand and squeezing it. “The source of all power.” 

Kise looked to Himuro with skepticism. “Was Kagami-cchi’s power that strong?” 

Himuro gave a startling laugh. “I’m not the most sensitive of people, but even I could feel it as amazingly powerful. The first time he projected after a particularly bad day, he blew up half the West Wing.” His eye darkened, his shaking hand reaching up to grab a fistful of his hair. “God, how I wish he would have blown up the entire damn place. What are the lives of a few sleazy assholes worth millions—“ 

“Muro-chin,” Murasakibara interrupted, gently prying the trembling hand away and holding it in his own. 

Himuro blinked back tears, swallowing. “Taiga was strong, he was so, so strong. He wouldn’t let them- he wouldn’t give in. Sometimes they made him scream so loud, I’d hear him down in the barracks. Sometimes he’d come back so weak and tired, he couldn’t even feed himself. He’d still give me that stupid, idiotic grin though, that crooked one that said he wouldn’t give up.” 

Kuroko’s throat had tightened, knowing exactly what Himuro was talking about. He gripped Aomine’s hand, who had at some point decided to sit down next to him, tightly, both afraid of finding out more of what… their _lover_ had gone through. 

Himuro continued, however shakily. “He lasted two years. Two agonizing years. They—“ he choked, his voice cutting off for a moment. “T-they brought in a new person. It- they brought in Alex. The pushed her up in the front of the common room of the facility, in the middle of the barracks, and beat her. They beat her and had her raped while making everyone watch. To the others, it was those heathens setting an example, to never defy their power. But to us, it was watching the closest person we had to a mother- die.” His voice had reached an alarmingly high pitch. Even Akashi was inching over, worried. 

“Himuro-san,” Takao began, “You don’t have to do this now.” 

The other man just laughed, a slight edge of hysteria still in his voice. “No. If I don’t do this now, I never will.” 

“Are you sure, Muro-chin?” 

The purple haired man received a slightly calmed smile for his worry. “Yes, Atsushi. Thank you.” Takao handed him a box of tissues that he wiped his face with. “But this isn’t when Taiga broke. He stood there crying, but he glared at them still. Taiga, who needed Alex so much more, watched her be assaulted and killed, but he still stood strong. And yet I couldn’t.” Tears were falling freely from his eye. His hand was brought up to his bandaged eye socket, as if gesturing to it. “I couldn’t take it anymore and I gave in. Taiga- my little brother who was tortured and hurt so badly and yet he didn’t break, but I—“ He gripped Murasakibara’s hand desperately. “I was so weak.” 

“No, it’s not your fault,” Kasamatsu began, speaking for the first time. “Under those circumstances, anyone would’ve—“ 

“No!” Himuro howled. “No, I wasted it! All of Taiga’s effort at keeping them at bay was for nothing because of me! I broke and I let them mark me! I let them take me and Taiga—“ he wailed. “He broke because of _me!_ He broke so they wouldn’t hurt me! I made him suffer – I let it happen!” His fingers were clenched in his hair and he scratched violently at himself. 

Takao’s eyes widened in alarm and he briskly said “Shintarou,” before moving to aid the terrified Murasakibara and prevent Himuro from hurting himself. 

Midorima followed Takao’s wordless instruction and herded the rest of the people out of the room. “That’s enough,” he barked. “Enough for today.” 

With that, he shut the door in their faces, leaving them aghast and horrified.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize so much for the angsty ish that I'm going to have to subject you all to. On the other hand, I'm greatly encouraged by the positive response this fic has gotten, so thank you and I'll continue to do my best! 
> 
> This is, in turn, dedicated to all those wonderful people who commented and left me feedback and kudos! They honestly made my day.

Slowly, in the wake of this revelation, the miracles coupled up and left with their respective partners. 

Kise clung to Kasamatsu’s arm, refusing to let go. In any other circumstances, Kasamatsu would have complained and fondly shook him off. But right now, they were all in need of a little comfort. Similarly, Akashi stood rock solid, his muscles rigid with the newfound knowledge. Furihata frowned when he saw the stiffness in the redhead’s shoulders and he took to wrapping his own arm around him. Akashi was startled, but melted into his lover’s embrace, knowing exactly what was going to be haunting his dreams from now on. 

Down the hall, Aomine and Kuroko entered their shared room that Kasamatsu had showed them to when they first arrived. 

Kuroko wandered in listlessly and flopped down onto the mattress of the bed, his head in his hands. He ran through what he had just found out: his then lover, his _best friend_ who had gone through so much. Tears pricked at his eyes and a lump had already formed in his throat. Vaguely, he heard the thump of Aomine sliding down the back of the door. 

He looked up to see the taller man collapsed on the floor, his eyes closed and his face heavenwards. 

“When I first saw the Destroyer from across the battlefield, I swear I thought it was just a shadow.” Aomine reminisced, his deep voice low and melancholy. “He was standing in a bed of corpses, his wild eyes blazing like fire. His face was dark, covered in blood and shit from decomposing body parts, so I couldn’t recognize anything familiar. Where his arm was supposed to be, I saw a gun and a metal claw. He lunged for me as soon as he saw me.” Aomine opened his eyes and turned to Kuroko. “Tetsu, he smiled at me.” 

Kuroko shuddered, pulling his knees up and curling into a ball on the bed. 

“Now I can’t help but think what was going through his mind at the time.” Aomine continued, but before he could say more, they heard a knock at their door. Aomine snapped up, collecting himself and Kuroko wiped his eyes as to look presentable. 

Aomine opened the door to see Takao giving them a sad, sad smile. “Sorry to bother you,” the raven haired man said, and then he held out his hand. On the open palm was a single, worn, familiar ring. “Himuro-san said that Kagami wanted the two of you to have it.” 

It was the smaller, teal haired man who closed his hand over the ring. Kuroko clutched the trinket as if it was the treasure of the world. Takao nodded to them and left without a word. Aomine shut the door behind him, and watched as Kuroko trailed back to the bed. He sat and held up the ring in between his fingers. 

“It’s so small,” Aomine commented, sitting beside him. 

Kuroko’s face fell out into a melancholic smile. “I know. It’s hard to imagine Kagami-kun being so small that this would’ve once fit him.” 

Aomine too, let out a small laugh. “Yeah. The idiot was big everywhere but his brains.” 

He received a fond smack to the back of his head for that comment. “I don't think that you should be talking, Daiki-kun. Kagami-kun made up for it with his big heart.” 

That immediately served to sober them up from their momentary bliss. 

“The heart,” Aomine said, taking the ring into his own hand. “He was powerful on that battlefield, as the Destroyer. I could feel his aura from miles away. If he’s this strong, why do you think we didn’t feel it back when we were in high school?” 

Kuroko shrugged. “Maybe he hadn’t awakened them yet.” 

“But that kind of power, we should’ve at least felt it!” 

Kuroko glared at Aomine. “Daiki-kun. I don’t really care about that right now.” He turned and got up, ready to walk away when Aomine’s hand wrapped around his arm. 

“Hey, wait,” Aomine said, stopping him. “Look, Tetsu, I understand this is hard but we’re kind of in the middle of the war right now. If we don’t think about this, millions more are going to die!” 

“I don’t care!” Kuroko exclaimed to the taller man. “I don’t care what’s going on anymore because Kagami-kun is gone! He’s been hurt so much by this world and I hate that I can't do anything to help him! Do you honestly expect me to focus on such things like fighting strategies or the like when Kagami-kun is out there suffering?” 

Aomine rebuked him. “Don’t you think I know that? Don’t you think I miss him too?” 

“Of course not, since you’re too busy over here trying to figure out what he hid from us! You probably didn’t even love him anyways! Why else did you not say goodbye to him when he left?” 

Aomine froze, stricken. All the fight drained out of him and tears pooled into his eyes. His shoulders slumped and he flopped down onto the bed. “And I regret that every day of my life.” He exclaimed, “I regretted it when we got the news that America was isolated and had declared war on the rest of the world. I kept on thinking, _Did I let him go without even telling him I love him_ I kept on thinking about the last time we saw each other and I couldn’t even tell him I was happy for him to have gotten into that university. And now I think of how much he’s had to go through, of him not knowing that he was always on my mind.” Tears were escaping out of the corners of his eyes and he glared at Kuroko who was shocked to see the usually composed man so vulnerable. “How dare you. How dare you tell me what I didn’t do when I’ve been torn up about this for the last seven years. How dare you remind me of what I can now never have, how dare you think I didn’t regret letting him go.” 

Kuroko sobbed, reaching up to wipe the seemingly unstoppable stream of tears. “Sor- I’m sorry,” he blubbered, almost incoherently, his heart welling up with guilt and sadness. “I’m sorry, I didn’t—“ He backed away with a remorseful look on his face. 

Aomine closed the distance between them and got up to envelope the smaller man into an embrace. Kuroko floundered for a moment before clutching the fabric of Aomine’s shirt tightly. He mumbled incoherent things into the hug but Aomine just held him tighter and petted his head as Kagami was wont to do back in high school when Kuroko was upset. That in all just made Kuroko cry harder and even Aomine’s cheeks were stained. 

"I love you," he muttered into Kuroko's shoulder, voice desperate. He repeated those same three words incessantly, as if he was making up the times he never got to say it to Kagami. 

_"I love you,"_

Both men froze as the voice echoed in the air. It was a familiar sound, but it sounded so sad and hopeful at the same time. As Kuroko and Aomine pulled away, recognition marred their features. 

"Was that--" Aomine didn’t finish the sentence because the ring laying in Kuroko’s hand had begun to glow. 

"K-Kagami-kun?" Kuroko chanced, because that voice they heard, it definitely sounded like Kagami. The small trickle of red light that surrounded the ring pulsed. 

Aomine’s eyes widened, clearly alarmed. "Oi, oi, what the hell is it doing?!" 

"I don't kn- ah!" The pulsing suddenly erupted into a blinding glow and Kuroko momentarily saw Aomine turn away before he lifted his arm up to shield his eyes. The bright light created a red after-glow and then just as quick as it came, it vanished. 

When they opened their eyes, they were no longer in their room, but instead in a wide, white space. The whiteness quickly shifted, blurs of colours flitting about before they slowed to show visages of a scenery. 

Aomine, shocked and awed, edged closer to the scene, which was that of a bunch of people milling around a basketball court. "What-" he stood amazed as the group, filled with multicultural people in a place that was so obviously not Japan, cheered loudly. Aomine and Kuroko passed by the crowd without anyone noticing anything, like they were simply apparitions. On the court, the spectacle was a small red headed boy making a slam dunk. 

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko whispered, surprised. And certainly, the redhead was only small because of the burly men that surrounded him. The giant grin on the slightly chubby face was familiar. The scene then, suddenly changed from the basketball court to a backyard of a small American home. On the grass covered lawn and under the huge cherry tree, there were two small boys running around. Kagami was even smaller here, but only slightly, looking about ten years old. He was chasing the black haired boy around with a hose, spraying water at him. The other boy ran, shrieking, and when he passed by Aomine and Kuroko, they saw the familiar mole under his right eye. 

"I think we're in Kagami-kun's memories." Kuroko exclaimed, crouching down to be eye level with the two boys who were now collapsed onto the grass, laughing. 

"He must have buried his memories inside the ring," Aomine pointed to the colourful aura pulsing around the trinket that changed in tune with the scenery. "Do you think this is what he wanted us to see?" 

Kuroko reached out as the figures of Kagami and Himuro vanished from beneath his fingers. He sighed sadly. "I don't know." 

The changed scenery was more well known to them, the bright lights illuminating the enormous stadium. The familiar squeaks of basketball shoes and roaring cheers as two blue and red blurs dominated the court. 

Aomine felt the prick of tears clouding his vision, and he wiped them away hurriedly, as if wanting to absorb every last sight of this match. _So this was,_ he thought, _the moment I fell in love._

Kagami stood in front of the younger Aomine, the same ferocious, excited look on his face as he faced the other teen down. The redhead controlled the ball and passed him for the first time, leaving the shocked blunette in his wake. Kuroko saw even his own younger self being so heavily immersed in the game, and he appreciated getting to look on this as an outsider. 

"You both were so beautiful," Kuroko told Aomine as they watched the battle of the lights. "Looking back now, I- I'm glad I trusted Kagami-kun to do this." Aomine didn't reply, swallowing thickly. He continued staring at the match. 

As the game progressed, the images moved around faster, and for a few moments, they didn't notice the location changing. When they did, Kuroko moved back in surprise. 

Where the sideline of the court was, there was now a lone black sofa sitting there. They were now in Kagami's old apartment and sounds that they were so accustomed with began to flood their ears. Kagami was in the kitchen, a computer on the counter that displayed his skype call with a blonde haired woman. Alex, both of them realized as they remembered what Himuro had told them about her. They watched as Kagami laughed heartily with her, looking so in his element as he whirled around with a mixing bowl and discussing basketball with his mentor. 

Aomine felt bile rising in his throat, and Kuroko didn't look so much better. They were both thinking the same thing: why did such horrible things have to befall good people? 

The next scene had the younger Kuroko and Aomine in it, placing soft kisses on Kagami as they laid in bed together. It was a moment of peace before it was broken by a loud, whirring sound. 

Both Kuroko and Aomine were startled, not knowing where it was coming from. It sounded like a motor being revived, like gears sliding into place and beginning to turn. In sync with the incoming speed of the sound, the moments of memory began to moment as well. 

From their quiet bedroom moment, they went to a heated argument they remembered having on the street court about some inconsequential thing. It passed them by. Kagami was then seated at Maji, stuffing his face like usual with Kuroko across from him, giving him the same kind but stoic look. A street ball game that Aomine had played with Kagami, a loud movie night with all the miracles, Kagami and Midorima at each other's throats while Takao laughed in the background, and many more familiar memories of their high school years passed them by as they watched, unable to react at the onslaught. 

_"I love you,"_ they heard again, Kagami's heartbreakingly sad voice resounding in their ears. 

The gears had slowed, the whirring sound going away as the memory stopped. They were now in a hospital-like room, clean and quiet. There was a man sitting at what looked to be a reception desk and a woman in a white coat walked up to it, her clicking heels reverberating loudly. She leaned over the desk to speak to the man. 

"Has Dr. Carmine arrived?" she asked, and the man looked up, an eerily stoic look on his face. 

He nodded and pointed down an open hallway. "He is sending the project to the barracks for now. He ought to have the records ready for your viewing." 

She nodded, her tightly bound bun bobbing with the movement. She followed his direction and Kuroko and Aomine followed her. The hallway continued with several shut doors on their way, and they ended up stopping at the very last one. The woman knocked twice, and the door opened to reveal a weathered old man with tinted glasses. He stared at the woman with scrutiny. "Dr. Pisani. I see you have made it safely here." 

"You have our project ready?" 

He shook his head. "We have acquired him, but he refuses to cooperate. We did not think it would be so difficult." He invited her in, and inside was a large room covered in monitors and anatomical charts. On the largest monitor sat the video footage of Kagami Taiga chained to the wall of a cell. He was covered in bruises and was even bleeding from some small cuts, but he had his lips set in a straight line as he stared determinedly at the camera. 

Kuroko and Aomine clung to each other, realizing what this new memory is. They watched in horror as the two doctors discussed how to best get the results they wanted and in their oddly accented clinical terminology, it was sickening to hear. They were talking about a life, a human being tortured as if it were something standard. 

The woman then sighed heavily and shook her head. "Alright, let us move him into the barracks for now. You said he had a friend there?" 

"A brother, apparently." 

A frightening smile appeared on the woman's face. "That should be interesting. We could use that to our advantage." 

Aomine raised his fist to her face, as if to wipe that insufferable smug look off of her face, but his hand just passed right through her and the scene changed again. He growled loudly and watched as they were transported to a small padded cell, with Himuro strapped down on the lone bed in the room. The woman doctor was back, sticking an IV needle through his vein, and she probed around his skin. 

"You have heart," she told him. "But not nearly enough to be of any use to us." 

Himuro, through half lidded eyes from the drugs, frowned at her. "We all have hearts. Unless you're saying I'm somehow not a human?" 

The woman rolled her eyes at him, as if she was talking to an ignorant child. "The heart we speak of is not a physical thing. Although, it is quite easy to confuse the two, since both are the cores of their respective bodies." She reached over to tap his chest, gesturing to the beating organ underneath it. "The heart we need is the core of one's soul, and it holds all power that we as humans can possibly wield. You have heard of it, yes?" 

"Magic," Himuro answered quietly, remembering the first time Kagami had shown him some tricks. 

"I suppose it can be classified as such. It is more of a manifestation of emotions that reside in our hearts. Of course, a person has to be born with a sufficient amount of that energy, magic, as you say, for it to be any use at all. Many people go their entire lives having little to no manifestation, while others have some and so the work at it and cultivate their power. In the end though, they cannot exceed their limits because of the little energy they were born with." She broke out into a conniving smile. "The reason your darling brother is so important to us is because he possesses the rare ability to grow. As his emotions fluctuate, his power reading does also. We have been waiting for him to come of age for a long, long time." 

Himuro looked back at the woman in abject horror. "Why would you even need power like that? What could you possibly want?" 

She didn't reply for the longest time, sitting quietly, just staring at him. "You will see." she said finally. "It'll all come to light and then you will see." 

"The cleansing," Kuroko bit out, his hackles raised. He was talking to Himuro, despite the fact that he knew the words wouldn't reach him. "They're planning to cleanse the entire world of those that they see as imperfect." 

Aomine shook his head, his thoughts swimming and crowding his mind. "This is how it all began, this massacre." 

The pool of white began to be covered in darkness and they entered a large room with a row of dinky beds, barely sized and furnished enough to hold a child, let alone the tall, devastated basketball player that sat on one of them. 

Himuro was in the corner, on the last of the beds as he sat in gray coloured scrubs. He had Kagami laying in his lap so they could both fit on the tiny mattress and both looked so tired. 

Kagami was still bruised, but no longer bleeding as he lay there, letting the older man pet his hair. 

"What did they do to you, Taiga?" Himuro asked. "What do they want from you?" 

Kagami didn't reply for a while, just sitting in silence. "They're planning something- something big. And they need my..." he trailed off, but Himuro knew what he was talking about. 

"Your magic." he stated for him. "But how do they know about it? You haven't even used it since you were a kid." A cold sort of dread set over them and Himuro came to the realization that Kagami had already found himself at. "Oh, my God. Have they been watched for that long?" 

"I... at this point, I can't put it past them." 

Himuro covered his mouth in shock, looking as sick as Kuroko and Aomine were feeling. 

"We'll figure something out," Kagami said with as much hope as he could muster. "Between you and me, we can get out of here." Himuro let out a watery laugh before nodding and a companionable silence followed, before the picture shifted again. 

This time, it showed a rampaging Kagami holding the man in the white coat, Dr. Carmine, up in the air by the collar of his shirt. "Where is he?" he snarled, a fire blazing in his red eyes. "Where. The fuck. Is. He?!" 

"T-the recovery room," the man stammered out and Kagami let go of him, immediately heading in that direction. 

"Wait, Taiga," The man said, that smug smile appearing on his face again as he straightened his shirt. "Just remember that while we may not be able to hurt you, you cannot say the same for your brother." 

In a second the man was pressed up against the wall, Kagami's hand around his throat. The red eyes narrowed at the man. "Are you threatening me?" he asked, easily squeezing the neck as if it were made out of plush rather than muscle and bone. 

The man did not back down. "Y-you know..." he wheezed, "what we are... capable of. Your mentor-" Kagami threw him down on the ground and wielded his head like he was going to use it to score a three-pointer. The man just smirked. "Go ahead, try to kill me. I'll have a swarm of guards on you before you can even take a step back." 

Kagami growled but let go of him and stalked away, heading out of the observation room to the recovery. When he entered, it was mostly empty, save a lone familiar figure sitting on one of the moving stretchers. 

"Tatsuya!" Kagami called in relief but looked concerned when Himuro simply curled up with his knees to his chest. He was wearing one of the hospital gowns and his shoulders shook as Kagami came up from behind him. 

"Hey, what-" Kagami began as he managed to grip Himuro's arm and make him lift his face. "What happened?" 

His brother's face scrunched up and tears began to pool in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry," he said, beginning to sob. "Taiga, I'm so sorry, I couldn't, I--" 

"Shh," Kagami took him into his arms and embraced him. "It's okay, it's okay," 

"N-no!" Himuro protested, pushing against his brother's bigger frame. "No, Taiga, they-" his voice hitched as he sobbed. He pulled his hand up to push away his bangs, revealing his left eye had been marked with the two loops and a line that was the mark of the insignia. The magic made it glow bright gold so the mark would appear visible on his cornea. "They marked me," he told Kagami. "With this, they can track you and threaten you, so you can't- you can't throw them anymore. I gave up all your efforts, I'm so sorry," 

Kagami's brows furrowed, his hand reaching up to palm Himuro's cheek, right under the altered eye. "No." he told him firmly. "No, this is not your fault."

"But-" 

Kagami cut him off. "Tatsuya. Don't you dare put this on yourself. There is nothing either of us could've done. We both did the best we could." He pulled away slightly. "Don't worry about this, I'll take care of it." 

Himuro's eyes widened and he looked up to the redhead. "No," he grabbed for Kagami's retreating arm, fear filling his veins. "Taiga, no. I know what you're going to do and it's stupid and idiotic and don't you dare, Taiga, not for me, not when I’ve-" 

Kagami took both their foreheads and knocked them together. "Trust me, won't you?" And with that, he left the room, ignoring Himuro's protesting cries. 

Kuroko and Aomine were on the ground now, unable to move as Kagami approached the doctor and looked him in the eye. The man just smirked at him. 

"So I see you have seen our latest addition." Kagami didn't reply, just continued glowering at him. He continued. "We have full control of him through that marker. We know where he is, what he sees, and we can hurt him through it. Are you now really in any position to defy us?" 

"You won't touch a hair on Tatsuya's head," Kagami told him, his eyes narrowed. 

The doctor quirked his head. "Now why in the world not?" 

A pause followed and Kagami raised an open palm towards him. "Because I'll give in. You can have full control of me, my heart." 

A slow, vindictive smile inched up the wrinkled, pale face. "I am happy to know that you have seen reason, Taiga. We are very happy to have your full cooperation." 

Kuroko staggered backwards as he realized the implication of the statement. They were watching how the only brutal monster in history was being created. 

Luckily, the pictures began to move once again, now with their vision being engulfed in fire and distorted images filling the area. In the vague red distance, they heard screaming and figures moving about as the scene shifted once again. 

Aomine gripped Kuroko's hand. "What the hell was that?" he asked aloud, bewildered. They were both wondering what Kagami had to have gone through to see something like that. 

The next scene was of a long, drab hallway. It was gray and quiet. For the longest time, they didn't hear a single sound. Aomine moved to feel the wall as solid under his hand. Cold suddenly permeated through him, and he pulled away, startled. Following the chill in the air, a loud, squelching slap echoed through the hallway, a reverberating sound. Both blue haired men turned around sharply, and they saw a large figure silhouetted by the bright light at the end of the hallway. It had flaming eyes and sent fear straight down into Kuroko's bones. 

Aomine stood frozen, his breath coming out in pants. His eyes were blown wide in fear. "K-Kagami." He said with a stutter. 

Kuroko snapped his head up to the taller man in disbelieving shock. "That can't be, this isn't--" he broke off, gesturing to the shadowed, murdering face. Its left arm stopped short just at the elbow and extended into a long, vicious, metal claw. Then the figure walked into the dim light, the angry aura faded, and the fire in his red eyes dulled. He used his good hand to rip the claw off, revealing metal and colourful circuitry, and a bleeding stump. In the light, Kuroko could believe that this was Kagami Taiga, with his messy hair and comfortingly weird eyebrows, even if he didn't want it to be. 

Kagami tore off his shirt and used it as a makeshift bandage to staunch the bleeding. His bare torso was covered in ugly scars, red and pink, striking against his caramel coloured skin. He was breathing heavily, his chest shuddering with every inhalation. He closed his eyes, grimacing. He leaned back against the wall, looking for all parts like a war veteran and not at all like a rightly 2o year old he should've been. 

Kuroko, with his shaking arms, reached up to cup Kagami's face, as if he was attempting to comfort the other man. But the hands just past through him instead. Aomine took Kuroko's hand, both needing to feel something solid and warm. They watched, heartbreakingly, as Kagami reached up to clutch the ring hanging from his chain. 

And then, of all things, he broke out into a smile, his face showing complete and utter relief. Aomine and Kuroko looked on with confusion as Kagami gave a slightly hysterical laugh. He leaned back and tipped his head against the wall. "Of course it's them," He said with that dopey grin of his, looking for all parts, slightly mad. "Those colourful freaks, of course it'd be them who'd save the world." 

Kagami then stood up and began to walk determinedly out of the hallway. The haze of colours came again and changed the scene. 

The colours all vanished suddenly, even that drab gray, leaving a large white space. 

_"I love you,"_ Kagami's voice echoed once again, but this time sounding far closer than before, as if he was whispering it right into their ears. Then they felt a shadow encompass them and behind them stood the figure of Kagami Taiga. 

However, he wasn't the high school boy they remembered or even the terrifying monster that they just saw. Instead, he was hale and healthy, looking sad but not devastated. 

_"Kuroko, Aomine,"_ he said, and his voice rung like bells in their ears, both men soaking it up like it was water quenching their thirst. _"I don't know if you'll even get this message, if it'll even make it all the way across the Pacific. But I have faith in Tatsuya. He will make it."_ His face broke out into a small, despairing smile. _"I know he will get this to you, and so I want to say that I believe in you. You two, and even the rest of them, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and even Akashi. You guys_ will _be the ones who will stop this. Who will fix this mess. You have the power to do it."_ He looked up then, staring straight into their eyes. _"I wish I could fight more. I wish I could do more to help, but I-"_ he heaved a shuddering breath. He was keeping from crying, they knew. Kuroko himself was holding back from just flinging himself at the visage of his best friend. Aomine as well, reached out as if to touch. _"I'm so tired. I-I don't how much I can even use this power to help you. These hands, they've been covered in blood too damn much. I don't want- I don't want to hurt you, but I know when the time comes, I'm going to have no choice. So don't hold back, okay?"_

Aomine was crying and Kuroko had a lump stuck in his throat. Both wanted to touch something, hit something, but there was nothing solid in the vicinity. 

Kagami stood there crying as well. _"Please. Don't you dare hold back. This is why I've given you my heart, in that ring. So you know when you face me in that field, no matter how much anger and hate is left in that body, he's no match for the love and happiness that I shared with and have for all of you. That I kept in that ring for you."_

"K-Kagami!" Aomine cried as the visage vanished and the blurs of memories colliding returned. He banged on the ground in frustration, tears falling freely down his face. 

Kuroko stood, his hand over his mouth to choke down the sobs that were threatening to overtake him. 

"I'm sorry," they heard a strange voice say mockingly in a new memory. "But this is only going to get worse."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty graphic stuff in here too, fair bit of warning. Also, all of my technical knowledge comes from my rudimentary research on the first page of google search results. Please excuse any inaccuracies, but I hope this still makes sense despite them.

The first thing they heard this time, in a blend of colours, was shouting. 

"Let me see him!" 

A haggard looking Himuro Tatsuya was the one making all this ruckus. He looked a bit older in this memory, perhaps a year or two. He was furious, being held back by an armed guard. He flailed and thrashed against the guard's chest, trying to get past him. "For God's sake, let me see him! What the hell have you done to him?!" 

Aomine, now slightly calmed, edged past to see what it was that Himuro was trying to reach. His eyes bugged when he saw that it was a hospital room. From the tiny space of the window, Kagami lay sleeping, heavily covered in bandages. Kuroko was beside him as well, seeing what he saw.

Kuroko just stared, afraid to ask what he thought had happened. They did not have more time to contemplate as the guard resorted to a more forceful way of restraining Himuro. With an arm behind his back, Himuro was forced to the ground. In spite of this, he snarled and spit in the burly man's face. The man was about to strike him in response, but a strange voice they hadn't heard before stopped him. The door to Kagami's room was opened and a tall, blond man with steely eyes regarded the scene in front of him. 

"For fuck's sake," The man said with a weird sound of voice. "Let him in. We need someone to keep an eye on the subject anyways." he jerked a gloved thumb in the direction of the room and Himuro flinched at that, unconsciously reaching for his eye. The guard straightened and Himuro all but burst into the room. He didn't notice the doctor closing the door behind him, and he certainly didn't notice the two blunettes slipping in behind him. 

Himuro stared transfixed to the prone figure lying on the bed. Kagami's head was bandaged and he looked haggard. At the other man's entrance, Kagami had cracked an eye open. He managed a twitch of his lips as he saw Himuro. 

"Hey... Tatsu...ya." 

Himuro was instantly by his side, taking the bandaged arm and holding it by the fingers gently. Kagami managed to squeeze back, relief evident over his features. "H-how long... has it...been?" he questioned slowly. "Since we last...?" 

"A few weeks," Himuro replied shakily. "Oh, God, Taiga. What did they do to your arm?" He was gesturing to the bandaged stump on his left side with a horrified look. 

A ragged laugh left Kagami, as if this was a stupid story they were reminiscing about. "There was this spell, it... kind of went wrong." 

Himuro didn't know what to say in response, so he simply raised a hand to brush through Kagami's hair. Kagami closed his eyes and he let his broher continue the slow minstrations for a little while. However, soon enough Himuro felt Kagami lift his hand to touch his brother's pale cheek. He moved a slow thumb underneath his left eye and pushed back the hair that was covering it. 

At first, Himuro had no idea what Kagami was trying to do, when the hand paused in front of his face. Kagami's lips began to utter an unintelligible string of words and a bright flashed glowed from his hand, temporarily blinding Himuro. He gasped in shock and staggered back from his chair, the metal clattering loudly as it fell on the linoleum floor. 

"Taiga, what-" Himuro exclaimed, baffled. "What was that for?" 

Kagami gave him a rueful smile as he attempted to sit up on the bed. Himuro instantly moved to his aid and wound a supporting arm around his shoulders. "Sorry," the younger man said as he settled. "I needed to make sure we were alone." 

The dots connected in Himuro's head. He reached up to cover his eye almost unconsciously. "You mean they can't see us?" 

"No, I just put another image in place." Kagami gave something of a smug look, the ends of his lips tilting upwards. "An illusion. But we have to make it quick before they get suspicious." 

"You have a plan." Himuro said as he pulled back his chair, and sat down apprehensively. He watched as Kagami pulled off the chain around his neck and handed it to him. 

"This-" Kagami gestured to the ring. "It's my heart. I've been compiling it for a while now." 

Himuro gaped at the small ring laying in his hand. "I thought," he paused and then looked astonished back at Kagami. "Oh my God, Taiga, you didn't give in." 

Kagami shook his head sadly. "No, I did have to give some things up. But what I give up when I'm _out there_ is what I feel towards them. Hatred, anger and frustration towards these bastards. What's in here is something completely different." 

Himuro frowned, skeptical. "Okay, wait, you want someone else to wield your heart. Is that even possible? How- where would you even find someone like that?"

"You know them. They're the only ones who can do this." 

"But they're all the way over-" Realization dawned on Himuro's face. "No. No way, Taiga, there are so many things that could go wrong!" 

Kagami held up his hand to calm Himuro. "Tatsuya, listen-" 

"No!" Himuro shouted, getting up from his chair so he could be eye level with his brother. "No, you're talking about hijacking one of the transports. First, there's no way we'll even make it out there before they catch us, and second, even if we do, this is the Pacific ocean! You know how huge it is! There's no gurantee we would even make it across the field of mines and submarine patrols!" 

Kagami grabbed Himuro's arm and pulled him closer so to bring the latter's frantic eyes back to face the determined calm in his own. "I know, Tatsuya, I know. And that's why we'll need a distraction." 

Himuro scrunched his face up in confusion. "You have something so large scale in mind?" 

Kagami didn't reply, instead turning his attention to a simple glow of fire resting in his hand. "I'm going to do it." 

"But if you're the distraction then how are we--?" Himuro stopped in the middle and dropped listlessly back down into his chair. "You want me to go without you. Oh, Taiga, you know the answer to that." 

Kagami shook his head fervently. "You have to. This is the only way." 

Himuro dangled the ring for a moment before putting it back in Taiga’s hand. "I can't separate you from this. If I leave with this, then you'll lose-" Himuro choked, bringing his hands to wrap around Kagami in a hug. "You won't be Taiga anymore. You know this. If I fail, you'll end up just being an empty husk for that monster and it'll all have been for naught." 

Kagami gave a watery laugh. "No, you won't fail. I know you won't." 

Himuro felt tears slipping down his cheeks and he closed his eyes shut, inhaling the scent of his brother. "I can't do it, Taiga, there's too much risk." 

"You will." Kagami told him somberly, pulling away from the embrace to look him in the eye with a steely gaze. "You want to see him again, don't you? Murasakibara?" 

Himuro's eyes widened and a quiet sob escaped his lips as he tried to wipe away the tears. "But- no, don't you dare. Taiga, don't you dare do this to make me leave you." 

Kagami opened his mouth as if to speak but then closed it. He slumped back onto the bed, all fight draining out of him. His gaze softened and he pulled Himuro back into his embrace, an unspoken apology. "Tatsuya, please." He pleaded, his voice hoarse and desperate. "Do this. If not for me, then for Alex." 

Himuro bawled openly then, and both brothers attempted to smother the other in their hug. "Now that's just unfair," he mumbled, barely coherent.

"Please." Kagami all but begged, his gaze softening when he saw how distraught the other man looked. He did his best comfort him, pulling Himuro up on the bed with him, letting the paler man into his embrace. 

Himuro clutched the gray worn fabric on his brother. "There has to be another way," he insisted.

Kagami shook his head softly, his hand stroking Himuro's side. "Anything else would take... far too long." He levelled his gaze to the dark haired man's, crimson eyes staring straight into Himuro's. His face crumpled and he looked like he was about to cry. "Tatsuya, I-" his voice cracked along the way. Steeling himself, he took a deep breath and continued. "When they sent me to dispatch the resistance movement in the East, I razed through three cities. I don’t remember anything until I came to see a town blowing up in smokes behind me. I was covered in blood and my hand was closed tight around a little girl's throat." Kagami had long since turned away, trembling with fear and shame. "I was standing atop a mountain of corpses and had that little girl crying in my grip but I just. Couldn't. Let. Her. Go." He clenched his hand, not needing to look at his brother to realize how horrified he felt. His forked brows were turned up in helplessness and a tear slid down his cheek. "I remember the feeling of her warm skin going cold, her tears and blood were on my hands and her cries were ringing in my ears." 

For a time that felt like an eternity, Kagami didn't say anything. It was Himuro who enveloped him in a hug this time, long arms cradling the redhead and whispering soothing words into his ears. It was then that Kagami realized he was crying.

A sob broke out of his throat, a pitiful, awful sound, and Himuro just held him tighter in response. They lay like that for a little while, and Himuro heard thr desperate pleas that his brother was making against his chest. 

"Please," his broken sobs echoed out. "Please don't make me go back there, I don't want-- I don't wanna see anyone else die anymore!" 

On the other side of the room, unbeknownst to the occupants of the bed, the air had turned cold and stifling. Aomine looked as if he was going to be sick and had since resolved to face the tiny window that showed muted gray skies and willowy trees. His attention stayed with the two brothers, as evidenced by the hard set of his shoulders. 

Kuroko, on the other hand, remained close. He watched the two men with glassy eyes, his fingers occasionally twitching at his side, wanting to reach out and touch them, to comfort them. Both figures were, however, products of magic and memory and it was that hard truth that stopped Kuroko short at the foot of the bed.

Whilst they did not get to hear Himuro's answer to Kagami's pleas, the next scene answered that question. 

The memory of salty air and foggy skies permeated and they realized they were now standing outside of a naval base. It was mostly deserted, save a large ocean liner that was anchored to the port. It looked like a simple cruise ship from the outside, but both Kuroko and Aomine knew the arsenal of weaponry it carried. Beside it was the head of a small submarine bobbing up and down on the waves. 

On the port, shielded by the shadow of a large cargo supply cart, was the lithe figure of Himuro Tatsuya. He stood, staring blearily out into the distance, his gaze resigned but shoulders stiff with determination. He tightly gripped the plastic tarp covering the cargo for a moment, looking as if he was steeling himself. Kuroko, when he saw the minute shakin of the older man's body, stopped to stand right beside him. 

"Tetsu," Aomine stated in abject horror. "Those clothes he's wearing..." He didn't need to finish. Kuroko realized the dark gray cloak, pants and combat boots Himuro was wearing were, while newer and far more intact, the same ones they had found him on the transport ship with. 

They watched, trepidation marring their gazes as Himuro walked up to the now deserted bridge that connected the port to the entrance of the submarine. As soon as he stepped inside, a man in ratty scrubs that must have been white once, sneered at him. 

With a frowned face, he emerged from the small cockpit of the submarine. "Eh? What're you doin'?" He asked, "Who're you?" 

Himuro, with an air of authority, held up a hand filled with papers. They had a shimmering gold seal on them, and he presented them to the man. "I have authority to use this transport to reach the Silica base." 

The sneer deepened on the weathered face. The man huffed as he shoved the papers back at Himuro. He pushed past him, the grumbling figure saying something about the higher ups never notifying him about anything. He pulled off a chain of keys hung from the cockpit door and flung them at Himuro. "Just keep ol' Betsy out of the minefields, yeah? I need her to finish emptyin' the galleys of Sachers tomorrow." 

Himuro gave the man an almost rueful look over his shoulder as he was left alone on the submarine. As soon as the hatch closed, Himuro slumped against the wall, a hand clutching his right eye. He let out a pained moan as an eerie violet light peeked out from under his hair and bangs. The searing pain went through him, and he grappled to hold on to the cockpit's dashboard. The feel of the cold metal gave him a momentary respite, but as he heard the alarms blaring behind him, the hopelessness of the situation dawned on him. He jammed the key code and watched through hazy eyes as the submarine roared to life. He quickly got the activation program for the transport started. He knew there would be a recon team set after him, so he quickly adjusted the controls and set his route on the mainframe of the built in navigation system. The green glow of the screen was the only thing lighting the small room. The satellite receiver beeped as it charted his route. 

_At best, I'll only make it to the border before the connection will be severed,_ he thought grimly, trying to memorize the map. He then went to check the fuel supply and the small cargo hold that the submarine had. When the numbers for both came up, he bit his lip and hoped he'd have enough to make the journey. 

"Subject 4183, you are out of bounds," said the mechanical drone from the radio. Himuro muttered a curse as he search for a switch to turn it off. However, his attempts were futile and the slightly feminine computerized voice continued to list his violations. Himuro tried to focus on the map while ignoring it, when the radio feed abruptly cut off. A short wisp of static came through before a frighteningly familiar voice echoed from it. 

"You won't make it past the border," Dr. Carmine spoke with a calm, airy tone. "We can see what you see, we know your every move, Himuro Tatsuya. You cannot leave. Not before we deprogram you." 

Himuro gave a shuddering laugh. "In your fucking dreams," he taunted, but his expression was fearful as he heard the thundering of the guards on the port above him. 

His saving grace came a moment later, when the sign from the activation program he had started earlier signalled completion. He pressed the button to submerge. It was then that an ear piercing explosion sounded above him. The sheer force sent not only him cascading to the floor, but also gave his transport motors an extra kick to get started. Himuro lurched even as he was on the ground, and he felt a weight settle onto his chest. He pulled back his cloak to see one of the rings, Kagami's, glowing. 

He knew it was coming, knew what his brother was going to do, but in a panic he still scrambled upright and hurried out of the cockpit. He went up and opened the hatch, and immediately the putrid air, a mix of ash, smoke and chemicals, filled his nostrils. He coughed and saw himself a good kilometer away from where he was, and the port was now up in flames. Even from that distance, he could hear the chilling echo of a familiar animalistic roar. A crash followed and he saw a building behind the port crumble and fall. 

Watching, a strange sort of calm overtook him, and his features schooled. It was a sharp contrast to the panic, fear and anger that swirled around inside of him. He clutched the chain around his neck, knowing now it was the time. Leaving the hatch open, he went back down to accelerate the motors. From the dashboard, the speaker on the radio was still blaring, the taunts of his previous supervisors resounding through the small metal cabin. 

Himuro's hand went to his belt and it came away with a gleaming dagger. The taunting voice continued, and in anger he plunged it into the speaker. The machinery short-circuited from the impact and the small electrical sparks singed his hands. The feed cut for a few seconds, but the sound of the static returned, and following it, the voice. 

"Do you really think that you cab get away from us that easily?" Dr. Carmine laughed. "How silly. Though I am surprised that you would abandon your brother like this." 

The words sent a stab through Himuro's gut. He thought, with trembling hands, about how hurt and tired Kagami looked back at the clinic and a vast helplessness fell over him. With their mark on him, they would surely find him no matter how far he could make it. Compared to the massive ocean liners they'd use, his tiny submarine would not possibly make it across in time to obtain protection from the Asiatic Administration. His dagger clattered to the floor, and the speaker resounded a shrill laugh. 

In that desperate and hopeless moment, he remembered Kagami's shaky voice. _"I believe in you, Tatsuya."_ Those words echoed the feral roar he heard on the port, and his eyes blurred. With a watery gasp, he wiped his tears away. 

Coming away with renewed vigor, he slammed down on the speaker again with the knife. The sparks flew once more, violently, and Himuro stood to stare at the broken instrument with contempt. Soundlessly, he walked off with the dagger clutched tightly in his hand to the still open hatch. Climbing up, he went to stand outside. 

He felt the salty, still smokey air and a different voice entered his head. The visage of a familiar purple haired giant appeared to Kuroko and Aomine, and he ruffled Himuro's hair gently. Himuro looked up, as if he could see the apparition as well. Pulling the blade up so it could face his own, he stared at it with a desperate determination. His two audience members paled as they realized what he was about to do. 

"Atsushi," Himuro said in barely a whisper. "Atsushi, Atsushi," he repeated over and over again, an insistent prayer to whatever cruel God that seemed to looking down on them. He pressed a small kiss to Kagami's ring, which glowed slightly in response. He felt comforted by it, an unseen presence but a constant companion. "Please, little brother," he begged. "Give me the strength to do this. Let me survive this," 

Kuroko and Aomine watched in horror as the scene remained the same, but the aura around everything had turned a sickly red. Himuro's memories bombarded their senses and created a constant wail of his frenzied voice chanting, "I want to see him, again, I want to see him again," 

Blood dripped onto the metal surface of the transport, and Himuro screamed, abandoning his dagger to claw at his eye. They'd worked too hard for this, he knew. If this ensured success, he would do it. 

_Too many people have suffered and died for me to get this far. I am not going to fail now._


End file.
